Invincible
by ForeverPotter17
Summary: Harry Potter had just defeated the evil Lord Voldemort, and set the wizarding world free again. Harry had just finished talking with Ron and Hermione and has just one thing on his mind...talking with Ginny...


**Author: ForeverPotter17**

**Note:**** This is my take on Ginny and Harry's meeting after the Final Battle- not meant to be anything more than a One Chapter short story, (litterally), but if I get enough reviews I might change it into a full, life after the final battle story, and how I think the characters would grow and change. Nothing Promised. **

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing to do with the world of Harry Potter- or any of the characters or places. **

* * *

><p>Ron and Hermione walked back into the great hall after his discussion with Ron and Hermione.<p>

Harry decides to follow them, thinking that he would talk to the Weasley's and tell them how sorry he was that Fred…_died_.

Harry hung his head in shame. It was all his fault.

Harry kept walking until, finally, he came to the familiar doors to The Great Hall.

He pushed them open to find everyone sitting at the tables eating conjured food by Professor McGonagall, who was sitting in the right chair to where Dumbledore usually sat.

He kept walking, scanning his eyes up and down the Gryffindor table. He finally found the Weasley's. He walked over to them.

Ron and Hermione had just sat down and were currently holding hands, George was hugging Percy, Bill and Charlie, and Mr. Weasley was sitting next to Mrs. Weasley, who had a crying Ginny on her shoulder.

Harry walked up behind them and whispered something to Ron and Hermione, then sat next to Ginny.

He took Ginny's hand, and squeezed. She lifted her head up from her mother's shoulder and looked at him.

"Ginny, can I talk to you outside?" Harry asked.

She nodded and followed Harry outside the Harry stopped walking, he turned to face Ginny, who had tears streaming down her face.

He pulled her into a hug as she sobbed. Once she calmed down, she whispered to Harry,"I thought you were…dead."

She let out an involuntary sob and Harry shed a few tears himself.

"I'm sorry Ginny. I never meant to hurt you…I promise. Please don't be upset with me," he said.

Ginny nodded and then pulled Harry's face close to her's.

"Harry…why did you have to break up with me?" asked Ginny. Harry shuddered.

"I had to, love...Voldemort had killed almost everyone I loved, and I couldn't stand it if…If he did the same to you," Harry said.

Ginny let out a sad laugh. "Too freakin' noble for your own good," she said.

He laughed then kissed her softly. "I love you Ginny," he whispered.

She smiled, "I love you too," she said and they embraced once again.

After what might have been forever, they broke apart.

"Does this mean you forgive me for leaving?" asked Harry smiling.

Ginny laughed, "Nope," she said and kissed Harry once more.

He chuckled, took her hand, and led her into the Great Hall once more.

When they got back to the Gryffindor table, everyone was sitting down and eating.

Mrs. Weasley looked up and smiled when she noticed them holding hands. Ron groaned, "Does this mean your back together?" asked smiled.

"Maybe, but as far as I'm concerned, we never were apart," he said.

"Awww…" said Hermione, Luna and Mrs. Weasley.

Harry laughed, "Does this mean you two are together?" he asked gesturing to Ron and Hermione.

They both blushed.

"Maybe…," they both said.

Harry laughed and sat down next to Ginny, who held his hand again.

"Finally!" roared George. Ron and Hermione looked up, shocked.

"I mean COME ON!" he yelled, "I was hoping my baby brother, ickle Ronniekinz, would get some sense and tell you I mean really, everyone was hoping you'd just snog each other senseless one of these days."

Hermione blushed and Ron glared.

"Actually, technically, I kissed him…but other then that, yeah. Was it REALLY that obvious?" she asked.

Harry actually snorted.

"YEAH!" yelled everyone, including Hagrid, McGonagall, and everyone else in the Great Hall.

Ron and Hermione both blushed.

It seemed to Harry, that maybe, just maybe, he would have an amazing life, and with Ginny by his side, he felt invincible.


End file.
